


dreamwalk

by ballet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Experimental Style, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballet/pseuds/ballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>you miss everything, that way,</i> gon explains. <i>a long dream won’t make up for a long day.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	dreamwalk

**Author's Note:**

> on whale island

_☆.。.:*・°☆_

_it’s good,_ gon says,  _for kids to go to bed early. that way, you won’t sleep in too late the next day._

_honestly,_ killua says,  _i’m going to pretend i didn’t hear that._

_but killua,_ gon says _, i’m being serious._

killua peers over at gon, at his doe-y, lighthouse eyes and puckered lips.  

_you’re such a freak_ , he finally manages.  _a complete weirdo. who doesn’t like to sleep?_

_you miss everything, that way,_ gon explains.  _a long dream won’t make up for a long day._

_and what will you do with a long day?_

_i’ll eat and train,_ gon tells him,  _i’ll spend time with killua._

_what if i’m not there?_ killua retorts.

gon thinks about this for a moment.  _i’d still eat and train. i’d think about ways to find killua._

_who said i’d be missing?_ killua grumbles.

_i never said that,_ gon says,  _but i’d still look for you. no matter what._

killua asks,  _like ging?_

gon answers,  _like ging._

killua then says,  _i’d rather sleep._

_well,_ gon says,  _i’d find you more easily, that way._

_dreamwalker,_ killua teases.

_i could catch you napping under a tree, somewhere._

_the world tree,_ killua tells him.  _have you ever heard about the world tree? it’s the tallest tree there is._

_we should go there, someday,_ gon says.

_someday,_ killua agrees.  _why are we talking about this, again?_

_you started it. you were talking about sleeping._

_yeah. i can go three days without sleep, you know._

_that’s no good. didn’t you say you liked to sleep?_

_i do,_ killua says, meaningfully.  _but i can go without the things i like._

_really?_

killua’s stare is unyielding.  _really._

_oh,_ gon says. 

_but even so,_ killua tells him, shifting,  _i’d always trade a long day for a long dream._

gon asks,  _what would you dream about?_

_that’s a secret._

_tell me!_

_nope. it’s a secret._

_mean!_

_maybe._

_not ‘maybe’. definitely._

_maybe,_ killua repeats.  _go to sleep._

_why?_ gon pouts.  _it’s so early._

_good kids go to bed early. didn’t you tell me that?_

_well, then. i’ll sleep if killua sleeps._

_okay._

_okay?_

_mm. it’s nice, after all._

_yeah_ , gon agrees.  _going to the world tree. we really should, someday._

_mm, someday._ killua yawns.

_ne, killua? are you already dreaming?_

killua smiles.  _i dunno._

_how can you not know?_

_secret,_ he says, before nestling closer.


End file.
